byefandomcom-20200214-history
Crysis Trilogy
Crysis Crysis is a science fiction first-person shooter video game developed by Crytek (Frankfurt, Germany), published by Electronic Arts for Microsoft Windows, and released in November 2007. It is the first game of a trilogy.[3] A separate game entitled Crysis Warhead was released on September 12, 2008, and follows similar events as Crysis but from a different narrative perspective.[4][5] Crysis, Crysis Warhead and a multiplayer expansion called Crysis Wars were re-released as a compilation pack titled Crysis Maximum Edition on May 5, 2009. At the time Crysis was released, and years thereafter, it has been praised for its milestones in graphical design (commensurate with high hardware requirements). The game is based in a future where a massive ancient space alien-constructed structure has been discovered buried inside a mountain on an island in the fictional Lingshan Islands, near the coast of the East Philippines.[6] The single-player campaign has the player assume the role of United States Delta Force operator Jake Dunn, referred to in-game by his call sign, Nomad. Nomad is armed with various futuristic weapons and equipment, most notably a "Nano Suit" which was inspired by a real-life military concept.[7] In Crysis, the player fights both North Korean and extraterrestrial enemies in various environments on and around the island. Plot The game begins in 2020 when North Korean forces led by General Ri-Chan Kyong take control of the Lingshan Islands. A team of American civilian archaeologists, led by Dr. Rosenthal, send out a distress call indicating that they have discovered something that could change the world. Thus Raptor Team is dispatched to the islands, with the core mission of evacuating them out and securing any valuable information that they have. The team consists of Nomad, Psycho, Aztec, Jester and team leader Prophet (all under codenames); they are outfitted with Nanosuits, which help protect them from gunfire and explosions, as well as giving them superhuman strength and abilities. As they perform a high-altitude jump onto one of the islands, an unknown flying entity disrupts the jump by smashing into Nomad, and the team is separated. The crash deactivates Nomad's Nanosuit and destroys his parachute, but he is saved because he lands on water and his suit absorbs the impact of the landing. After he makes his way to shore, Prophet is able to reset Nomad's suit remotely, restoring its normal function. As Raptor Team regroups after the jump, Aztec is killed by an unknown entity. When the team finds him, they discover that whatever killed him also killed and dismembered a nearby squad of KPA. The remaining members of Raptor Team proceed with the mission. Along the way they discover the hostages' boat frozen on a hill near the coast of the island. They also get their first look at the aliens who have been attacking their team, when a flying alien machine sneaks up on them and snatches Jester, killing him shortly thereafter. The first hostage the team rescues turns out to be a CIA agent who was sent to monitor Dr. Rosenthal's work. In the jungle, Nomad finds another hostage named Badowski dead with ice shards in his back, as the KPA battle an alien machine nearby. After Nomad regroups with Prophet, Prophet is suddenly snatched by another flying machine, which flies away with him in its grasp. Shortly after, Nomad is contacted over the radio by Major Clarence Strickland of the American military asking if he wishes to abort the mission since most of his team has been killed or missing; Nomad refuses, saying that he can still complete the mission. The U.S. military then begins a full-scale invasion of the island, led by Major Strickland. As the U.S. forces continue to the main excavation site, the central mountain on the island begins to fall apart, revealing a huge alien structure inside, which is nearly the size of the mountain itself. Nomad enters the excavation site at the mountain's base, but is captured by Kyong's men. Kyong deactivates Nomad's Nanosuit, and Nomad watches, helpless, as Kyong shoots one of the hostages in the head and then detonates explosive charges to open the structure. An energy pulse emanates from the structure and kills Kyong's men; the pulse also reactivates Nomad's Nanosuit. Kyong is also wearing a Nanosuit and attacks Nomad, until Nomad is able to kill him. As the mountain continues to collapse, a VTOL evacuates the last hostage, Dr. Rosenthal's daughter Helena, but is unable to rescue Nomad.Nomad makes his way to Dr. Rosenthal's research complex, where he has found a rare fossilized artifact predating humanity by two million years. The partially excavated artifact resembles one of the flying machines (designated "exosuits") that has been attacking the team. Rosenthal also references other discoveries of similar artifacts in Afghanistan and Siberia, suggesting that the aliens have a global presence, and are not just confined to the island. While Rosenthal is running a scan on the artifact, it emits a powerful energy pulse that freezes Dr. Rosenthal solid. Nomad's Nanosuit is able to maintain his internal temperature, saving his life. Nomad then rendezvous with a VTOL, after eliminating a Nanosuit-equipped four-man KPA special forces team near the landing site. He notifies his superiors about this, because the U.S. military had hoped to prevent the Koreans from acquiring Nanosuit technology. Nomad is trapped and decides to continue into the alien structure. It soon turns into a zero gravity environment. Nomad uses his hydro-thrusters to maneuver and encounters hostile sentient aliens. He also sees a possible invasion force consisting of many Alien machines. Nomad manages to escape, but the structure creates a massive sphere of energy that freezes everything outside to -200°F (-129°C). Once outside, Nomad is attacked by various Alien machines before finding Prophet. Prophet was able to engineer a weapon using the aliens' technology, the Molecular Accelerator (MOAC). Prophet's Nanosuit malfunctions, requiring him to frequently stop and recharge using heat sources, such as the burning wrecks of military vehicles. The two leave the ice sphere and rescue Helena, whose VTOL has crashed. Prophet leaves with Helena on another VTOL. At the U.S. evacuation point, one of the last VTOLs rescues Nomad from an unstoppable quadrupedal alien exosuit. Just as the exosuit is about to destroy the VTOL, Major Strickland draws its attention by firing at it using a mounted machinegun and the exosuit kills Strickland instead. As they leave the island, the pilot is killed and the engines are damaged. Nomad flies the crippled VTOL back to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CVN-80 USS Constitution] carrier strike group while fighting off aliens along the way. Once there, he meets up again with Psycho and is then debriefed by Admiral Richard Morrison who explains that a nuclear strike has been ordered against the ice sphere. Helena warns him that the aliens might absorb the energy, but the Admiral ignores her. Prophet flies a VTOL back to the island against orders. Despite Prophet's departure, the nuclear missile is launched at the ice sphere. The explosion causes the ice sphere to expand and prompts a massive alien counterattack. Nomad is ordered to repair one of the carrier's damaged nuclear reactors. The Nanosuit is resistant to high levels of radiation, although prolonged exposure proves deadly. While Nomad is in the reactor room, Helena sends an experimental signal through Nomad's suit that causes several alien machines to absorb too much power and overload, destroying them. As Nomad returns to the flight deck, Admiral Morrison is killed and Nomad takes the prototype TAC-Cannon. On the flight deck, Nomad fights an alien exosuit similar to the one that killed Strickland. A massive alien warship then emerges from the sea, and Helena manages to deactivate its shields by sending a signal through Nomad's Nanosuit. Nomad then uses the TAC-Cannon to destroy the alien warship, which falls on the carrier and begins to sink it. Nomad runs across the flight deck and jumps off the carrier into the waiting VTOL, which is piloted by Psycho. As they fly away, Helena is nearly pulled out of the aircraft by the energy field created by the destroyed alien warship. Psycho then receives a transmission that there is another Carrier Strike Group en-route to the island and suggests meeting them. Nomad protests, claiming that since they now know how to defeat the aliens, they need to continue fighting. A transmission from Prophet, who is inside the energy field on the island, is then received. The VTOL is then seen turning around and heading back to the island. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Crysis&action=edit&section=6 editUnited States Army Raptor Team is the U.S. Army Delta Force unit to which the protagonist, Nomad, belongs. At full strength, it consisted of five men: Aztec, Jester, Psycho, Nomad and the team leader, Prophet. The true names of the characters are revealed in theCryEngine 2 Sandbox 2 editor that comes with the game. Aztec and Jester die quickly during the course of the game, with Aztec being ripped apart by an unknown enemy, along with a surrounding squad of enemy Koreans. Jester suffers the same fate after being snatched by a similar alien after the team reaches Rosenthal's boat later in the game. The three remaining men are contacted by Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC)—their ultimate overseer, though later in the game they are more directly in touch with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CVN-80 USS Constitution] personnel. *'Nomad' (First Lieutenant Jake Dunn): The player character. His face is unseen throughout the game, and he pursues mission goals with single-minded fervor. The player assumes this role throughout the game, and other than the beginning of the first cutscene and the end of the last cutscene, the entire game is viewed from Nomad's perspective. Voiced by Greg Sunmark. *'Psycho' (Sergeant Michael Sykes): A former British SAS Operative, who later joined Delta Force, hence the SAS insignia tattooed on the back of his head. Psycho survives the initial events and assists Nomad for the rest of the game, dropping in and out to attend to other objectives, allowing Nomad to continue with the brunt of the single player campaign. Psycho's solo adventures form the basis of the standalone expansion, Crysis Warhead, in which he assumes the role of the protagonist. Voiced by Sean Chapman. *'Prophet' (Major Laurence Barnes): Raptor Team's leader, who later in the game is kidnapped and presumed killed by an alien machine; at that point, Major Strickland assumes mission command. Prophet miraculously reappears shortly after Nomad exits the alien structure in the mountain, but exhibits strange behavior. After this he seems to have a much deeper understanding of the aliens than anyone else, having jury-rigged a complex alien turret into a man-portable weapon similar to a minigun. At the end of the game, he heads back to the island directly against orders, announcing that he intends to destroy the aliens himself, stating, "I'm going to finish this." He is again assumed to be killed when the U.S. Navy nukes the island, but at the end of the game Nomad and Psycho receive a transmission from Prophet, who is still alive inside the alien energy sphere on the island, and they head back to find him. When he is last seen in the carrier's armory, it is mentioned that he upgraded his hydro-thrusters, which Nomad used while in the alien structure to balance himself and move around in zero gravity. Prophet appears in Crysis 2, Delta Force officer Prophet saves Alcatraz, and is distressed with the situation, expecting the squad to support him. Left with no other choice since he himself has been infected by the Manhattan virus, Prophet gives Alcatraz his suit, the futuristic and high-tech Nanosuit 2.0. He then kills himself so that the Nanosuit will stop associating itself with him and be able to assimilate with Alcatraz. Voiced by James Vincent Meredith. *'Aztec' (Harold Cortez): Part of the initial team. His parachute becomes tangled in the trees during the landing, and he and a four-man KPA patrol are brutally killed by an unknown alien, before the rest of Raptor Team can get to him. His heavily-mutilated body is vaporized by Prophet in order to prevent the Koreans from acquiring Nanosuit technology. Voiced by Rene LeDesma. *'Jester' (Martin Hawker): Also part of the initial team. During the discovery of Dr. Rosenthal's boat, he is snatched by a flying alien which sneaks up on the team from the other side of the boat. It carries him a short distance away before discarding him. When he is found dead his body is vaporized to make sure the North Koreans won't acquire his nanosuit. Voiced by Lahmard Tate. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Crysis&action=edit&section=7 editUnited States Marine Corps Locally led by Major Strickland, the United States Marine Corps contributes most of the military hardware and manpower. They operate from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CVN-80 USS Constitution] carrier strike group, deploying via a sizable number of United States Navy VTOL aircraft andtanks. Major Strickland takes over mission command after Prophet goes missing. He is killed in battle later on, sacrificing himself in order to distract a massive quadrupedal alien exosuit while Nomad and others evacuate on a VTOL. Major Strickland was voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Crysis&action=edit&section=8 editUnited States Navy Represented in-game by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CVN-80 USS Constitution (CVN-80)] carrier strike group, the United States Navy is led by Admiral Richard Morrison. All of the American aircraft seen throughout the game presumably belong to the U.S. Navy. The U.S. Navy also seem to be in possession of considerable ordnance, as seen when they deploy an F-36C fighter jet (which appears similar to the F-35 fifth-generation fighter aircraft) armed with a nuclear missile. The carrier strike group meets its ultimate demise at the hands of a relentless waves of alien machines and a massive alien "War Ship". At the end of the game, Helena informs Nomad that there is another fleet of U.S. Navy ships en route from Japan that will arrive within the hour. Admiral Morrison was voiced by Bill Roberts. Civilians Doctor Rosenthal's archeology team is on the island at the behest of North Korea to search for remnants of the alien race he discovered clues of elsewhere in the world. He brings with him his daughter Helena (also a scientist), another scientist named Badowski, an unnamed scientist and, unknowingly, a CIA agent sent to secretly monitor him and his work. The CIA agent is captured by the KPA, but is rescued by Raptor Team. During the rescue, the alien hidden in the mountain rumbles ominously. After the rescue, she is not seen again. Badowski is the first of the archaeology team to be killed. While talking to Raptor Team, the rescued CIA agent tells Raptor Team, "Badowski, it... Something tore him to pieces". Nomad later discovers Badowski's body in the jungle with numerous ice shards embedded in his back. Dr. Rosenthal is killed when he is flash-frozen by a partially excavated flying alien machine which he inadvertently activates. Before his demise he exclaimed, "The fossils! They're still alive!" The unnamed archaeologist is shot in the head by General Kyong after Kyong becomes angry at the team's inability to stabilize the electric current to the machinery (presumably because the aliens are draining energy from it). Helena survives after being rescued by Nomad. She also greatly assists Nomad in destroying the alien exosuits which attack the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CVN-80 USS Constitution (CVN-80)], by overloading them while recharging and deactivating their shields using a signal which she transmits using Nomad's Nanosuit. Helena was voiced by Claudia Black, and Dr. Rosenthal was voiced by Doug James. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Crysis&action=edit&section=10 editKorean People's Army The Korean People's Army (KPA), is the primary antagonist during the first half of the game, up until Nomad enters the alien structure in the mountain. In the game's fictional setting, North Korean leader Kim Jong-Il was succeeded by his son, Kim Jong-chul sometime after 2008. Jong-chul revolutionizes the North Korean economy, making it one of the wealthiest and most technologically advanced countries in the world. Using this new wealth, the KPA buys the newest military hardware from China, making North Korea a formidable military power. In the game, it is also mentioned that North Korea has a fully developed nuclear program. The North Korean military forces in the game are led by Colonel General Ri-Chan Kyong, a North Korean military officer who was responsible for a massacre of civilians a few years before the game takes place. The North Koreans' intent to hang onto the islands is clear, shown by the significant allocation of forces ranging from infantry to tanks and aircraft. According to Kyong, the North Koreans are interested in the archaeological findings because of the potential of the alien technology for use as a profitable power source. It is later revealed that they too have Nanosuit technology, however, their Nanosuits are used solely by Kyong himself and his elite units. Kyong is encountered midway during the game as a boss character. Most of the fortifications on the island are built by the KPA, including machine guns and concussion mines. General Kyong was voiced by Hyunsoo Han. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Crysis&action=edit&section=11 editAliens Operating out of their massive structure embedded in the mountain, the Aliens themselves have streamlined bodies with which they "swim" through the weightless internal environment. Some of the Aliens are armed with projectile weapons which fire ice-based projectiles similar to those fired by Prophet's modified MOAC Alien weapon. Their organic-looking robots and exosuits comprise the bulk of their forces outside of their structure in the mountain. Several varieties of alien exosuits are seen in the game. Troopers are small, autonomous man-sized quadrupedal drones which are able to manoeuvre indoors and fire projectiles formed of ice. Scouts are flying machines which are able to fire ice-based projectiles as well as project an energy beam which damages the player. Scouts also have tentacle-like arms which trail behind them when they fly; they use those arms to pick up, carry, and destroy objects and people. Hunters are large quadrupedal machines which utilize shielding technology and fire a beam capable of temporarily freezing and immobilizing the player, as well as being able to fire a powerful "Singularity gun" that can kill the player with a single blast. In the last level, the player comes face to face with a flying alien warship, the "Warrior", which is so large that it can attack U.S. Navy Destroyers by ramming them, and is armed with larger versions of the Singularity cannon, one shot of which inflicts massive damage to the superstructure of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CVN-80 USS Constitution (CVN-80)] in the final level. The massive number of machines that deploy at the end of the game, along with filler text for multiplayer maps, indicate that the Aliens' interest in Earth is on a global scale. In Crysis 2, they are called Cephalopods and they have upgraded much of their technology, looking nothing like they did in Crysis. Cysis 2 Crysis 2 is a first-person shooter video game developed by Crytek, published by Electronic Arts and released in North America, Australia and Europe in March 2011 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, andXbox 360. Officially announced on June 1, 2009, the game is the second main installment of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crysis_(series) Crysis series], and is the sequel to the 2007 video game Crysis, and its expansion Crysis Warhead.[3] The story was written by author Richard Morgan.[4] Another science fiction author, Peter Watts,[5] was also consulted and wrote a novel adaptation of the game. It was the first game to showcase the CryEngine 3game engine. Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Crysis_2&action=edit&section=4 editCharacters and setting Crysis 2 takes place in 2023,[13] three years after the events of the first game, in a destroyed New York City[14] which has since been evacuated due to alien infestation. The game begins with news footage of a large outbreak of the "Manhattan" virus, a gruesome disease that causes complete cellular breakdown; civil unrest; and panic about an alien invasion by the Ceph, the tentacled, squid-like alien race behind the incident of the previous game, Crysis. Due to the breakdown in social order within New York City, Manhattan is placed under martial law, and under contract from the US Department of Defense, soldiers from Crynet Enforcement & Local Logistics (or simply "CELL"), a private military contractor run by the Crynet corporation, police the chaos. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Crysis_2&action=edit&section=5 editPlot A United States Marine Corps Force Recon unit is deployed into New York City by the submarine [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Nautilus USS Nautilus] to extract former Crynet employee Doctor Nathan Gould, who may have vital information on combating the alien race. However, insertion goes awry - the Ceph destroy the sub, and Force Recon Marine "Alcatraz" is left as the only apparent survivor. Delta Force Major Laurence "Prophet" Barnes saves Alcatraz and is forced to kill himself in order for his Nanosuit to assimilate Alcatraz. A recording left in the suit reveals that Prophet had been infected by the Manhattan virus, and that Alcatraz is to finish Prophet's mission in his stead. Believing Alcatraz is Prophet, Gould soon gets in contact with him and asks him to meet up at his lab. However, CELL forces, led by Commander Dominic Lockhart, target Alcatraz and label him as a major biohazard, believing him to be the infected Prophet. This forces Alcatraz to combat CELL troops throughout Manhattan as he makes his way to Gould's lab. The order to target Alcatraz also stems from personal reasons, since Lockhart is morally biased against the superhuman nature of Nanosuit wearers in general. While on his way to Gould's laboratory, Alcatraz collects alien tissue samples from a crashed Ceph dropship and a Ceph soldier, which cause strange reactions within his Nanosuit. Alcatraz eventually meets with Gould, who is initially hostile after learning that he is not Prophet. However the last suit recording of Prophet's message causes Gould to relent, prompting Gould to explain that the suit has been busy rewriting its own code after absorbing the Ceph's tissue, speculating that the suit was creating an antibody for the Manhattan virus. Gould and Alcatraz commit to further scans at a Crynet base onWall Street. They find out that Alcatraz was mortally wounded when Prophet rescued him, and that the Nanosuit is the only thing keeping Alcatraz alive. The scans are cut short when CELL forces led by Commander Lockhart and Lieutenant Tara Strickland, daughter of U.S. Marine Corps Major Strickland from the first game, ambush Alcatraz and Gould. During the middle of a prisoner transfer outside of the building, the Ceph attack the CELL personnel as a massive alien spire rises from underneath the Crynet building, releasing a spore-based bioweapon that kills most of the CELL troops in the immediate area. Alcatraz is left stranded and isolated for a period of time while dealing with a Nanosuit malfunction caused by the spore bio-weapon. The suit gets rebooted remotely by Crynet director and Hargreave-Rasch Biotechnologies co-founder Jacob Hargreave, a centenarian who apparently had foreknowledge of the Ceph and had spent most of the previous century using stolen Ceph technology to design the Nanosuit to be used as a defense against the aliens. Hargreave directs Alcatraz to another Ceph spire to conduct an important experiment for him. On the way to the spire, Hargreave reveals to Alcatraz that the Manhattan virus had been spread by the Ceph as a method to clear out the entire human population from Earth, comparing it to the previous century's BSE outbreak. The Manhattan virus would cause all infected humans to eventually melt down into a liquidated mass of biological tissue, which could then be easily stored and disposed of. Upon reaching the alien spire, Alcatraz enters it to test whether the Nanosuit's systems can interface with the aliens' technology. The experiment fails, due to the Nanosuit not being powerful enough to ensure the insertion. In the meantime, the US Department of Defense rescinds the authority of CELL over Manhattan and deploys US Marines in their place under the command of Marine Colonel Sherman Barclay. They then attempt to drown the aliens out of lower Manhattan by ordering an air strike on the city's flood barrier. Washed away by the resulting wave of water, Alcatraz is later found in Madison Square Park by a squad of Marines led by Alcatraz's squadmate Chino, who survived the submarine's destruction. The Marines enlist his aid in evacuating civilians to Grand Central Terminal, the city's primary evacuation point. Hargreave contacts Alcatraz and reveals that the Nanosuit is busy analyzing the alien tissue samples that Alcatraz had previously recovered and is currently rewriting its own code to interface with alien technology. He tells Alcatraz and his marine allies to take a detour to the Hargreave-Rasch building. There, Alcatraz is told to find a stabilizing agent in the bio-lab to facilitate the Nanosuit's analyzing process. However, rogue sections of CELL security in the building still slow down Alcatraz's progress. The Hargreave-Rasch complex is attacked by a Ceph "pinger" robot and is completely flooded, washing Alcatraz out of the building and leaving him unable to enter the bio-lab. Seeing that the cause is lost, Hargreave tells Alcatraz to regroup with the marines at Grand Central to help evacuate civilians. At the terminal, Alcatraz is reunited with Gould, who had apparently "escaped" Strickland, leading to the skepticism of Colonel Barclay. Knowing that Strickland is an ex-Navy SEAL, Barclay concludes that Strickland released Gould from captivity. Grand Central Terminal is overrun by Ceph forces, but Alcatraz manages to hold them off long enough for the evacuation trains to depart, and escapes the building's destruction. Due to the hasty and incomplete evacuation from Grand Central, Alcatraz is then tasked with defending a secondary evacuation point at Times Square, when another alien spire rises from the ground. By this time, the Nanosuit had finished processing the alien spores, and Alcatraz manages to enter the spire, allowing his Nanosuit to interface with it and re-purpose the spores to be lethal to the Ceph. This causes a cataclysmic self-destruction of the Ceph in the area, and apparently removes all traces of the biological warfare agent. With the evacuation from Times Square complete, Hargreave instructs Alcatraz to make his way to Roosevelt Island. There, Alcatraz is told to infiltrate a Crynet complex named "The Prism", where Hargreave resides. Alcatraz foils Commander Lockhart's attempts to ambush him, and kills the commander in the process. As Alcatraz makes his way through the island, he is suddenly captured by Hargreave, who wants the Nanosuit for himself so that he can finish off the Ceph personally. Hargreave then attempts to remove the Nanosuit from Alcatraz's body. However, the Nanosuit rejects its removal from Alcatraz since it had already completely assimilated with its wearer, revealing memories of Prophet's fallout with Hargreave in the process. Alcatraz is saved by Strickland, who reveals herself to be an undercover CIA operative, and was responsible for ordering Alcatraz's original mission to extract Gould. Strickland tells Alcatraz to capture Hargreave, but upon entering Hargreave's private office, Alcatraz instead sees Hargreave's body in a vegetative state. Hargreave reveals to Alcatraz that the entire time, his consciousness had been communicating through an advanced computer system, and that this had been the only way for him to communicate ever since he was injured in an encounter with the Ceph at Tunguska. Hargreave gives Alcatraz a last Nanosuit upgrade, the "Tunguska Iteration", before the Ceph invade the island. Hargreave triggers a countdown timer for the self-destruct system of the complex, and orders the remaining CELL forces guarding the Crynet Prism complex to aid Alcatraz's exfiltration. Alcatraz barely escapes the massive explosion of the complex, which destroys much of Roosevelt Island and the Queensboro Bridge. On the shores of Manhattan, Alcatraz reunites with Gould, Strickland and Chino. Alcatraz is notified by Colonel Barclay that he has a 20 minute window to end the conflict with the Ceph before the US Department of Defense launches a STRATCOM Tactical Nuclear Strike on Manhattan Island with little regard to collateral damage andnuclear fallout. Alcatraz and his comrades make their way through the city toward the center of the alien infestation, and spot a massive alien "litho-ship" rising out of the ground beneath Central Park, lifting a large section of the park into the air. With the peripheral aid of Gould, Strickland, and Barclay, Alcatraz assaults the floating section of Central Park and succeeds in making his way to the alien spire at its center, which serves as a massive dispersal point for the alien spore bio-weapon. He enters the spire, and his Nanosuit is able to repurpose the spire's bio-weapon to turn against the Ceph. The Ceph in the entire city becomes completely eradicated by self-destruction. After several days, the city begins to recover with the help of Gould, Strickland, and the US Military. Alcatraz, while unconscious, communicates with Prophet, whose memories, experiences, and personality had been stored in the suit. Prophet tells Alcatraz that, while the mission in New York is a success, their work is not yet over since the Ceph, who had been present on Earth since prehistoric times, had built constructs globally that were not only limited to New York and the Lingshan Islands. The Nanosuit then assimilates Prophet's memories into Alcatraz. Upon waking up in Central Park, Alcatraz receives a broadcast from Karl Ernst Rasch, the other founder of Hargreave-Rasch Biotechnologies, asking for his name. Climbing out of the crater, Alcatraz, speaking for the first time since donning the Nanosuit, responds, repeating the same phrase as Prophet, in the beginning of the game: "They call me Prophet." Credits Crysis Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crysis '' '''Crysis 2 Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crysis_2 '''Crysis Wikia: '''http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Crysis_Wiki '' ''All information, citation, and reference can be found on these Wiki's.